The Akira Hirasu Chronicles: Book I: X
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: The first of two books telling the story of a young Trainer. Her journey will make her into the one person who can change the fates of those around her. Arriving in Kalos, Akira starts her journey with her trusty Eevee, and they fight their way through the Gyms, and are drawn into a fight to determine the fate of the Kalos Region.
1. Partners

**Much to everyone's surprise, I'm sure, I've been playing Pokemon X lately. This is a **

**novelization of the game. I'll use the female playable character as the protagonist, as I think **

**the boy design is stupid.**

Pokemon X

SoftWare Edition

Chapter One

Partner

(Lumiose City, Pokemon Laboratory)

Professor Sycamore looked at the four Pokeballs on his desk. '_It's almost time._' He faced one of his

assistants. "When are Grace and her daughter supposed to arrive in their new home?" The assistant faced

him. "Tomorrow, sir." Sycamore nodded. "I'm going to choose five children to have an adventure. Grace's

daughter will be one of them."

(Three days later, Vaniville Town)

A small Fletchling flew through the house towards the upstairs room, where it flew around a bit, before

landing on the bed in there and tweedling. The young girl heard the Pokemon's cries and faced it. "Okay,

okay, I'm up. Sheesh." She got up, and changed into her traditional clothing. She went downstairs to see

her mother. Grace faced her daughter. "Oh, Akira. Good morning. I can finish up in here. Why don't you

go see the neighbors?" Akira nodded, and walked out the door. Outside, she saw two people waiting for

her. One was a girl in a jean skirt and pink t-shirt. The other was a boy in a blue jacket and jeans. (AN-

No, it's not me.) She faced the two, before the girl spoke up. "Hi, I'm Shauna! This is Calem." Calem

nodded to her. "Good morning, neighbor." Shauna bounced with excitement. "Come on! Professor

Sycamore wants to meet us in Aquacorde Town, just after Route 1!" Akira was understandably confused,

but said, "Okay." They led her through Route 1, which was ridiculously small, and into Auqacorde, a small

town with a bridge on the north end of it leading to what Akira guessed was Route 2. They reached a

table where a dark-haired man and two others were waiting for them. The man faced them. "Ah,

welcome. I'm Professor Sycamore, at your service." Akira nodded back. "Hello." Sycamore faced Calem

and Shauna. "Which one of you was out of bed the latest?" Akira sighed. "Me." Sycamore chuckled. "Then

I'm sorry, but you'll have to choose last." He faced Calem. "You go first." Akira faced Shauna. "What are

we choosing?" Shauna didn't bounce, but she was still excited. "Our new partners!" Akira was confused at

first, but then figured it out. "You mean Pokemon?" She nodded. "Sweet!" Calem picked out a Pokemon

and nodded to Shauna, who walked forward. "Hey, why are there four slots?" Sycamore faced her. "The

first Pokemon was chosen by Tierno, and Calem chose the second. The third is yours." When she asked

him which were which, he explained them to her. "Okay, I'll take this one!" She let the Pokemon out of its

ball to play with it. "Hi, Chespin! We're gonna be good friends!" Akira gently came up to the Professor. He

faced her. "Yours has no type advantage, but it has no type weaknesses, either." She faced him in

confusion. "What did the others pick?" He sighed. "Tierno chose Fennekin, a Fire-type." Akira sighed.

"Dang it." Upon his questioning look, she added, "I wanted the Fire-type." He nodded in understanding.

"Calem chose Froakie, the Water-type, and Shauna chose Chespin, the Grass-type." Akira nodded.

"What's my Pokemon?" The ball opened and was revealed to be empty. She faced him, confused. "This

Pokemon is rare, and had an Everstone when I found her for some reason, which keeps a Pokemon from

evolving, by the way." She nodded. "The little dear hates riding in Pokeballs, and prefers to either ride on

her trainer's back, or walk beside them." Akira didn't see a Pokemon riding on the Professor's back, and

as she was about to look down, she heard a sound. "Ee." She looked at her feet, and saw the cutest

Pokemon she had ever seen. It had the appearance of a fox, with long ears. She leaned down. "Aw!" The

Pokemon sniffed her, and then made another sound. "Eevee*!" She faced the Professor. "An Eevee?" He

smiled. "You can catch more if you want the many forms of Evolution Eevee has. This one still has the

Everstone with her, so you can't evolve her. I have a feeling you two will be good friends." She cuddled

with Eevee, who then jumped onto her back as the Professor handed her something else. "This letter is

for your mother, and this is for you." He handed her a small device, which was red. She faced him. "It's a

Pokedex. You can use it to research information about any Pokemon you encounter. First, go to your

mother and give her the letter. I would like you and the other four, Shauna, Calem, Tierno, and Trevor to

fill the Pokedex. How you do it is up to you, and you may pursue your own dream while you are at it.

Come to my lab in Lumiose City on your way to Route 5. I'll have something else for you." She nodded.

**A/N**

**Okay, I owe you guys a couple explanations.**

**1)- After playing through Pokemon X, I liked the story and the EXP. Share in the game.**

**2)- I decided to give Akira Eevee rather than the three usual starters because Eevee is my **

**favorite Pokemon, for three reasons. One, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Two, it's the **

**single most versatile Pokemon out there, capable of Evolving only once, but its Evolution stage **

**is never just a single Pokemon, and none of the so-called "Eeveelutions" are Normal-type. **

**Three, despite its small size, Eevee on its own is a force to be reckoned with. I've beaten Level **

**20 Pokemon with Eevee (the Eevees themselves start out at Level 18, roughly.).**

**3)- The reason I got Pokemon X is because I had no other games to play that I hadn't played **

**before, and I figured it would take me a while. I was surprised at two things. One, how much I **

**enjoyed the game, and two, I beat it in four days. The EXP. Share helped, I'm sure.**

**SoftWare, offline.**


	2. A Fiery Heart

**Now, I have been warned about twelve people on this site who do nothing but flame people, **

**for reasons I do not understand. I shall say no names, but I warn you: If you flame me, there **

**will be consequences.**

Chapter Two

A Fiery Heart

Akira brought Eevee to her house to show her mother, as well as the letter Professor Sycamore gave her

for her mother. Bringing it inside, she saw her mother by the stove. "Oh, hello, Akira. Is that an Eevee?"

Eevee jumped, excited to hear someone say its name. "Eevee!" Akira giggled at her Pokemon, before

handing her mother the letter. "Oh? What's this? A love letter?" Akira and Eevee looked at each other

nervously. After her mother finished reading the letter, she faced Akira. "We've barely unpacked, and

already exciting things are happening!" As she said that, a loud scream came from outside. Curious, Akira

and Eevee went to see what it was. They saw a Fennekin crawling on the sidewalk, a thorn in its paw. A

person in the crowd spoke up. "What's a Wild Pokemon doing in a town?" Akira gently approached the

Fennekin, carrying a pair of pliers in her hand. "It's okay. I just wanna help." The Fennekin stopped

moving and faced her, nervous. Akira gently closed the pliers around the thorn, and gently pulled it out.

The Fennekin whimpered, but was otherwise okay. Akira then applied a Potion to the Fennekin's injured

paw, and gently picked the Fennekin up. Carrying it into her house, she brought it up to her room, and

gently massaged the small Fox Pokemon. When she was done, Fennekin faced her, and nuzzled its chin

against her. She gently pet it, and fed it a berry. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, she turned

around. Calem faced her, then the Fennekin. "Looks like you caught a Pokemon without using a Pokeball.

Here. You could use these." He handed her ten Pokeballs. After accepting them, she faced Fennekin, who

nudged her. "Oh, here. For Fennekin." He handed her an extra Pokeball. She gently held it out for

Fennekin, and opened it. It closed around Fennekin, and after four beeps, Akira knew Fennekin was hers.

Calem faced her. "It's a good thing you found Fennekin, because the first gym is a Bug-type gym. I'll see

you in Lumiose City. Professor Sycamore has something to show us there." Akira nodded. "I'll be there."

When he left, she picked up the Pokeball containing Fennekin, and walked out the door, ready to start her

journey as a Pokemon trainer.

**A/N**

**I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave Fennekin out of Akira's party. It is such a strong Pokemon **

**even without being evolved, and it's also very cute, a deadly combination.**


	3. The Bug Badge

**Well, this is an interesting story. I've decided to keep my FanFiction efforts focused on this **

**story until I finish it, and then maybe start on the sequel I have in mind.**

Chapter Three

The Bug Badge

Akira brushed a tree limb out of her way while walking through Santalune Forest. Her Eevee was on her

back, afraid of walking in the grass. Akira didn't blame it, because they had been attacked by five

Scatterbugs, three Weedles, and a Pidgey. Continuing her trek, she heard something. Looking behind her,

she saw a Pikachu looking at her. "Hello." Pikachu was not impressed.

Meanwhile, Calem and Shauna were walking through the forest a little ways ahead. Facing Calem,

Shauna asked, "What are you gonna do on your journey?" Calem faced her. "Probably take on the gyms."

Shauna giggled. "Good luck!" As she said that, they heard a loud scream. Looking at Shauna, Calem said,

"That sounded like-." Before he could finish his sentence, Akira ran by, chased by a Pikachu. Calem

sighed. "You know you can battle the Pikachu, right?" Akira faced him. "Tell that to Eevee!" She kept

running. Shauna and Calem watched her run, before Tierno and Trevor walked over. "Was that Akira?"

They both nodded. "What was she doing?" Shauna thought it over for a moment. "She's playing tag with

a Pikachu." They both looked at her in confusion.

As they were discussing Akira's game of tag with Pikachu, said Trainer was trapped in a corner of the

forest, with the Pikachu growling at her. "Pika..." Akira looked at the Pikachu, waiting, when she

remembered something. "I am dumb." She reached for her bag. Pikachu watched her, curious. She

produced a Poke Ball, before gently tossing it forward. Fennekin popped out, staring the Pikachu down.

Pikachu used Thunder Shock, interpreting that as a battle. Somehow, Fennekin dodged the attack before

fighting back with Ember. The small fireball hit Pikachu head-on, and the electric mouse Pokemon

stopped what it was doing and stared at Akira. The Trainer reached into her bag for one of the Poke balls

Calem gave her, and tossed it towards Pikachu. After four beeps, she knew she'd caught it. Picking the

ball up, she added it to her party belt, and gently took Eevee off of her back. "Eevee?" The fox Pokemon

faced her. "I know you don't like fighting, but we're gonna have to from now on. Okay?" The fox Pokemon

nodded. "Eevee." She smiled, and put it on her back again. They walked towards the exit of Santalune

Forest, and met up with the others. Tierno, despite his confusion, asked her, "How'd your game of tag

go?" Akira faced him in confusion. "Huh?" Shauna started giggling. That was all it took for Akira to figure

it out. "Very funny, Shauna."

They walked out of the woods, and entered Santalune City. Tierno and Trevor went to a cafe, while

Shauna went to a boutique. Calem went to the gym to take it on, and Akira entered the Pokemon Center.

Healing her party up, she went into the back to find a Poke Mart. There, she bought more Poke balls, and

potions. With that complete, she entered the Santalune Gym, and after fighting three trainers in there,

found her way to Viola, the Gym Leader.

After a short introduction, the battle began. Viola sent out Surksit and Akira sent out Pikachu. The two

Pokemon stared each other down for a moment, before Viola ordered, "Surskit, use Water Sport!" Surskit

hopped on the ground for a bit, as Viola explained to Akira, "Water Sport weakens Fire moves, so you'll

have to be careful." Akira gave her a deadpan look. "Pikachu isn't Fire-type." Viola faced her. "I know."

Rolling her eyes, Akira said, "Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!" A lightning bolt struck Surskit, which was still

standing, but was trembling. '_It's weakened._" Viola was determined not to lose that easily. "Surskit, use

Bubble!" Pikachu was hit, but it still had a lot of fight left in it. Akira shot back. "Pikachu, use Thunder

Shock again!" That hit caused the Surskit to faint, and Akira pumped a fist to celebrate. "Pikachu, come

back!" She gripped Fennekin's ball, waiting. "Go, Vivillon!" A butterfly-like Pokemon came out of its ball,

its gaze on Akira. "Go, Fennekin!" The Fire-type Pokemon leapt out, ready for action. Viola grinned.

"Vivillon, use Infestation!" The move hit, but Fennekin wasn't fazed by it. "While it's true that Fire-type

Pokemon are resistant to Bug-type moves, Infestation has a neat side effect." As she said this, Fennekin

flinched, and scratched at its fur. "See? Fennekin is infested. It can't concentrate on the fight."

(Recommended music- Pokemon X- Legendary Pokemon theme)

Akira grimaced. "Fennekin, switch out!" Looking at Eevee, she asked, "Ready?" Eevee nodded. "Let's go,

Eevee!" The fox Pokemon leapt off of Akira's back, and stared down Vivillon. Vivillon kept its gaze on

Eevee as well. "Eevee, use Quick Attack!" Eevee's attack hit easily, and Vivillon backed up a bit in

surprise. "Don't give up, Vivillon! Use Tackle!" The attack missed, and Eevee got ready. "Go, Eevee! Use

Swift!" Six glowing stars shot out of Eevee's fur, and struck Vivillon. Trembling, it faced its Trainer. "Hang

on, Vivillon. We can still win this!" Akira kept her gaze on Viola, waiting. "Vivillon, use Harden!" Vivillon's

shell grew stronger. "Let's see you get through that." Eevee didn't even flinch. "That doesn't work for

Special Attacks! Eevee, use Swift again!" The second hit with Swift finished Vivillon off, and the Bug-type

Pokemon fainted. Viola faced Akira in her amazement. "Wow. I've never seen a starting Trainer with that

kind of strategic mind before." Akira nervously chuckled. "It helps that I got Eevee from Professor

Sycamore." Viola raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh. Well, you've earned your first badge. This is the Bug

Badge. Cherish it well." Akira nodded, and put it into her bag.

**A/N**

**Wow, that's the longest chapter I've written so far. Hang on, though. There's still more to **

**come.**


	4. Lumiose City

**Let this story continue.**

Chapter Four

Lumiose City

Akira skated her way through Route 4, heading for Lumiose City beyond the route. She carried Eevee on her back and

noticed two people wearing lab coats up ahead. Curious, she moved closer. They noticed her. "Oh, Akira! I'm Dexio,

assistant to Professor Sycamore." The other one spoke up. "And I'm Sina, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady*!" Akira

nodded. "Uh huh." Dexio cleared his throat. "Come on. The Professor wanted to see you in his lab."

They led her through the city, which was very beautiful in Akira's eyes. She had never seen buildings this large before.

They brought her to the Pokemon Lab, and told her to go to the third floor. She entered the elevator, and pressed the

button. On the third floor, Professor Sycamore noticed her. "Ah, you've finally arrived! Welcome, welcome." He led her

into his office. Smiling, he asked, "Tea, or something else?" Akira looked at him. "Do you have any Moomoo Milk**?" He

shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's not easy importing that drink."

Walking to his desk, he faced her and said, "I have something for you." He took three Pokeballs out of a drawer and set

them down on the desk. "In Kalos, there is something called Mega Evolution. I'm hoping you'll be able to help me learn

more about it. There's so much we don't know." He faced her. "Choose one of these Pokemon. They each have the

potential to achieve Mega Evolution, after they have fully evolved. The choices are Charmander, Squirtle, and

Bulbasaur." The blonde thought it over. "I choose... Squirtle.

Sycamore nodded. "Wise choice. Having diversity in your team will make it harder for you to be defeated. Most don't use

that thinking." Akira nodded. "Now, the next Gym is in Cyllage City. You'll go through a few towns on your way to get

there." Akira faced him. "Professor, there was a group in Kanto called Team Rocket years ago, that wanted to take over

the world. Is there anyone like that here?" The Professor shrugged. "If there are, I haven't heard of it. Oh, before you

leave, there's someone who wants to meet you. You'll find him on the first floor. He arrived shortly after you did." She

nodded, then went to the elevator.

(Recommended music- Most Epic Battle Music- The Prophecy)

On the first floor, she saw a man in a black and red suit in desperate need of a haircut. He was speaking to the

secretary. "When will I be able to meet them?" The secretary faced him. "Here's one of them now." The man faced Akira.

"You're the one called Akira, correct?" She nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he said with a smile. "My name is

Lysandre, CEO of Lysandre Labs, which works to make the world a better place. It is wonderful that you are starting your

journey. I pray for your success, and for you to consider what to do to make the world a better place." With that, he left.

She watched him leave. '_What's with him? There's something about him that I don't trust***.'_

**A/N  
**

**Now, explanations.**

***- Am I the only one that finds it odd how she speaks like that?**

****- I know it's exclusive to Sun and Moon, but it's my story. I'll write it the way I want to write it. **

**Suggestions and requests are welcome, but that doesn't mean I'll do them.**

*****- I'm with Akira on that. Lysandre was shady to begin with.**

**Okay. Now, with that out of the way, no, this story is not being abandoned. I have a few plans, particularly **

**between Akira and Eevee.**


End file.
